Acompañante de año nuevo
by Razuberri
Summary: Naruto no tiene con quien pasar año nuevo. "Hinata, ¿Me acompañarías este 31 de Diciembre?" -Naruto&Hinata-


**N/A:** Hola queridos lectores :D es mi primer OneShot, aunque estoy feliz por eso, ya que... "NARUHINA ROCKS!!"(Pose de Rock Lee cuando habla de la llama de la juventud.)xD

**Disclaimer:** Naruto (por desgracia u_u) no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero si fuera mío TODOS los capítulos serían NaruHina y clasificación XXX :$

**Advertencias:** Hmmm...Bueno ni tan advertencias. Este OneShot está narrado por Naru-kun y por Hina-chan. También tiene un poco de OOC por parte de Naruto y Hinata, aunque muy poquito.

**Summary:** Naruto no tiene con quien pasar año nuevo. "Hinata, ¿Me acompañarías este 31 de Diciembre?" *-Naruto&Hinata-*

**Título: **Acompañante de año nuevo.

**Autor:** Merlina VHDC:)

.

.

**Naruto's POV**

Estaba soñando felizmente hasta que un molesto pitido arrojo mi ramen fuera de mi mente. ¡El despertador!, ¿A quién se le pudo ocurrir poner el despertador tan malditamente temprano? Quien lo hizo debe ser fusilado _Oh, espera, fui yo._

Me quité las cobijas de encima de mi cuerpo y me apresuré a llegar al baño, ¡podría morir congelado! En invierno sí que hace frío aquí, ¡De veras!

Cuando salí del calientito baño me di cuenta de lo más horrible de todo el mundo:

"Oh por dios"-susurré en shock"¡¡No hay ramen!!"

Era lo peor del mundo. ¿¡Cómo demonios iba a sobrevivir sin mi glorioso ramen?!. Necesito ayuda profesional.

Tomé mi celular que me regalo Sakura-chan en mi cumpleaños y marqué el número de mi salvavidas:

"Gracias por llamar al Ichiraku ramen, soy Karime ¿En qué puedo servirle?"

"Necesito 5 platos de humeante ramen de cerdo, ¡Ahora!"-respondí desesperado por mi preciado ramen

"¿A nombre de quién?"

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki"-le dije. Hubiera sonado como James Bond, solo que estaba muy desesperado así que sonó como si fuera a hacer pipi

"De acuerdo, que tenga un buen día. ¡Sayonara!"

"¡ADIOS!"

Y colgué.

Inmediatamente le di una ojeada al calendario, y por si fuera poca la tortura, tenía que ser 31 de Diciembre.

"Joder"-murmuré-"No tengo con quien ir al festival de Konoha".

Y antes de que comenzara a golpear mi cabeza contra los cajones de la cocina el sonido del timbre me interrumpió.

"Amm...una entrega de combo mañanero para el señor Uzumaki".

"Sí, es para mí."-respondí secamente.

"30 Yenes"-dijo el tipo mientras me entregaba mi... ¿Combo mañanero?

"Gracias."-le respondí mientras le entregaba el dinero.

"Itadikamasu".

Y le cerré la puerta.

¡Demonios!, ¿Con quién iba a ir al festival?, no es que me importara demasiado, simplemente era un poco triste pasar año nuevo solo. Aparte, en el festival, los que van acompañados les dan descuento del 50%

"Necesito un acompañante"-dije y sin haber terminado mi ramen salí corriendo de casa.

**Hinata's POV**

"¡Lo siento Hinata!"-me dijo Kiba-kun

Al parecer no iba a poder acompañarme al festival de año nuevo, ya que iba a salir con Karime; la chica que trabajaba en Ichiraku ramen.

"No te preocupes Kiba-kun"-le respondí con una sonrisa-"Iré con alguien más"

"¿Segura?"-me dijo, al parecer, preocupado-"¿No estás molesta conmigo?"

"Kiba-kun, no estoy molesta con que al fin le hayas pedido salir con Karime"-le respondí feliz-"Ya era hora".

"¡Gracias Hinata!"-me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

"De nada Kiba-kun"-le dije mientras le devolvía su abrazo.

"Bueno, ya me tengo que ir"-me dijo, y luego con una sonrisa agregó-"Nos vemos".

"Adiós Kiba-kun"-finalize con una tímida sonrisa.

Y Kiba salió corriendo hacia la florería Yamanaka.

Hmm...Y ahora me pregunto, ¿Con quién va a ir Naruto-kun? Ojalá pudiera ir con él, abrazarlo, besarlo, tomarnos de la mano... ¡Ok!, suficiente Hinata, no eches a volar tu imaginación.

De repente se escucho un enorme rugido proveniente de mi estómago.

"Creo, que tengo un poco de ramen"-susurré-"Voy al Ichiraku".

Esperen, ¿Estoy hablando sola? Mejor me apresuro hacia el Ichiraku antes de que me vuelva loca.

**Naruto's POV**

Muy bien, encontrare una pareja de año nuevo....

"¡En Ichiraku ramen!"-grite.

No podías ser más tonto Naruto, ¡De veras! Vas a buscar una pareja y tu súper instinto ninja te guía hacia un restaurante. De repente mi estómago comienza a rugir.

"Oh bueno, ya estoy aquí"-me dije y me senté en una mesa.

Inmediatamente vi a Hinata sentarse a mi lado.

"¡Hola Hinata-chan!"-la salude alegremente.

De repente, a Hinata se le empezó a cambiar de color su cara cual semáforo. Y me volteó a ver.

"Naruto-kun"-tartamudeó-"Hola."

"Hola Hinata-chan"-le dije con una sonrisa-"¿Qué haces aquí?

"Me dio un poco de hambre"-me respondió tartamudeando y aun sonrojada.-"Supongo que a ti también"

"Si"-le dije rascándome la nuca.

De repente, un foco se prendió en mi cabeza.

"Hinata-chan…"-le llamé.

Ella inmediatamente volteó a verme adquiriendo un color carmín en su rostro.

"Si, Naruto-kun"-me pregunto.

"Hinata, ¿Me acompañarías este 31 de Diciembre?"-le pregunte un poco nervioso, porque no sabía si aceptaría.

De repente su rostro se volvió todavía más rojo de lo que pudiera haber imaginado.

"Naruto-kun…"-tartamudeo mi nombre muy nerviosa-"Me encantaría"-Y me sonrió.

Involuntariamente una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en mi cara. ¡Estaba tan feliz!

"¡Gracias Hinata-chan!"-le dije y la abraze-"¡Eres genial!, ¡De veras!"

Vi como ella comenzaba a ponerse más roja que un tomate y me respondió el abrazo.

"Pasaré por ti a las 6:30, ¿Ok?"-le dije después del abrazo.

"De acuerdo"-me dijo con una linda sonrisa.

**Hinata's POV**

En este momento no paraba de hacer dos cosas; verme al espejo y mirar el reloj.

"Hinata-sama"-me dijo Neji-"¿Con quién va a salir?"

"Con Naruto-kun"-le dije sin pensar e inmediatamente lleve mis manos a mi boca.

"¡¡Kya!!"-se escuchó un gritó el cual me hizo voltear a donde provenía el ruido.

"Hinata-chan"-me llamó Hanabi desde la puerta-"Te buscan"

¡Oh cielos!, ¿Qué hora es? Mire mi reloj; 6:29

"Ya voy"-le grité a Hanabi

Corrí hacia la puerta y ahí estaba mi arcángel.

"Hola Hinata-chan"-me dijo mi razón de existir-"¿Nos vamos?"

Regrese de mi shock al ver a Naruto-kun tan hermoso y le respondí:

"Si"

Naruto-kun me ofreció la mano y de reojo pude ver a Hanabi guiñándome un ojo.

"Te vez muy bonita"-me dijo un poco rojo.

"Gracias"-le respondí sonrojada.

"Hinata"-me llamo-"¿Por qué me dijiste que si?"

Ok, ahora si estoy confundida. ¿Me está preguntando porque acepte ir con él?

"Naruto-kun"-le dije un poco triste por la pregunta-"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Es que..."-dudó y luego un poco rojo me dijo-"pensé que me ibas a decir que no porque Sakura me dijo que ya tenias una cita."

"Naruto-kun"-le dije-"No era exactamente una cita, iba a ir con Kiba-kun, pero me dijo que no porque invito a salir a Karime. Así que tampoco tenía una pareja, luego que me preguntaste no pude decir que no"-y sin pensarlo respondí-"siempre quise ir contigo".

Inmediatamente me tape la boca.

"¿Enserio?"-me dijo un poco confundido.

"si"-tartamudeé.

"Entonces te cumplí un deseo"-me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

De repente me sonroje y le respondí:

"Supongo que sí, gracias"-y le dirigí una sonrisa.

"¡Mira Hinata!"-me dijo señalando hacia enfrente-"Ya llegamos."

Apareció una sonrisa en mi rostro cuando me tomó de la mano y me guio hacia la feria.

**Naruto's POV**

Todo el tiempo que pase con Hinata fue genial. Fuimos a la rueda de la fortuna, a cenar y también a ponerle la cola al burro. Hice reír a Hinata mucho, al parecer le gustaban mis historias de cuando entrenaba con Ero-sennin.

Jamás me había sentido tan bien en compañía de alguien. Sentía un extraño cosquilleo cuando me abrazaba en la rueda de la fortuna y un calor en mis mejillas cuando reía, y cuando se sonrojaba, vaya, se sentía tan bien, ¡De veras!

"Naruto-kun"-me llamó Hinata-"¿Podemos ir hacia el monte de los hokages?"

"Claro, Hinata-chan"-le respondí con una sonrisa y luego le pregunté un poco confundido-"¿Para qué?"

Vi como dudaba un poco y luego me dijo.

"Es que ya casi son las 12 y hay fuegos artificiales, y se ven muy bonitos desde ahí"-me dijo sonrojada.

"Oh, en ese caso te llevo cargando"-le dije con una sonrisa

Vi como su rostro se volvió en una mueca de confusión y me preguntó

"¿cargando?"

"Ya sabes, para llegar más rápido"-le dije.

"Ah, bueno"-me dijo

Y sin avisar la tome entre mis brazos estilo matrimonial y comencé a saltar por los árboles.

Al llegar se bajó de mis brazos un poco roja y luego se sentó en el piso a admirar el cielo.

"Naruto-kun"-me llamó-"Siéntate aquí"-y me señalo un lugar a su lado.

Me senté y hubo un silencio. Después de alrededor de 10 segundos me di cuenta de el sentimiento que nació desde que vi a Hinata esta tarde.

_Me había enamorado de ella._

"Naruto-kun"-me dijo Hinata sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"¿Si?".

"¿Puedes no burlarte de cuando empiece la cuenta regresiva?"-me preguntó

"No te preocupes"-le dije-"No me burlare"

Hinata me dirigió una sonrisa antes de comenzar a contar.

"Diez"

Estoy enamorado de ella

"Nueve"

¿Estoy enamorado de ella?

"Ocho"

Sí, si lo estoy

"Siete"

¡Estoy enamorado de ella!

"Seis"

¡Me enamoré de Hinata-chan!

**Hinata' s POV**

"Cinco"

Ser una mejor ninja

"Cuatro"

No ser una vergüenza para mi padre

"Tres"

Hablar con Naruto-kun

"Dos"

Salir con Naruto-kun

"Uno"

Oh dios…

Imposible.

¿Es mi imaginación? ó ¿¡NARUTO ME ESTA BESANDO!?

Antes de que le pudiera corresponder se separó de mi.

"Naruto-kun"-susurré

"Lo siento Hinata"-me dijo mientras se alejaba.

Sentí como mi corazón se hacia pedacitos al saber que se lamentaba.

"No pude evitarlo"-me dijo.

Al escuchar esto los pedacitos se volvieron a armar.

"Naruto-kun"-le dije-"No te disculpes"

De repente vi como volteo a verme con ojos abiertos.

"Feliz año nuevo Naruto-kun"-le dije roja y con una sonrisa-"Acabas de cumplirme otro deseo".

El me sonrió antes de atrapar mis labios entre los suyos en un cálido beso.

"Feliz año nuevo Hinata-chan"-me dijo antes de volver a besarme.

* * *

¡Ta-Da!

No me digan que no les gusto, ¡¡estuve 2 semanas haciendo este OneShot para que quedara perfecto!!

¿Pero, qué les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado:)

Dejenme un Review plisss:D

¡Feliz año 2009!

&que todos sus sueños se realizen:D

Bye*

-Merlinna:)


End file.
